Love's Lie
by BlackShad0wCat
Summary: Complete:: Just a short text I wrote when I was bored. Draco writes or thinks about Harry... anyways, Draco's thoughts on Harry and their realtionship. It's baby stuff really!
1. Chapter 1

Just a short Text.

**Love's Lie**

What's love after all? What is it after all the pain I, or rather we, felt? After all the pain, all the years we waited all the things we did or said, that hurt so much? It's so hard to tell everything that I always wished you to hear, to show what I wished you to see, to hope and wish that you did feel the same!

It's isn't even so hard for me to tell what is truth: love, and what is lie: hate. But I think you don't know the love I feel for you. The moment you put your gorgeous green eyes upon me, I knew we weren't destined to be. But couldn't you at least have tried?

And still you don't see behind my lie! All of Slytherin house ask me what's wrong, but my answer is always the same: Potter. They shoot me sympathetic looks! They just see that stupid lie… like you! Would it help if I told you the truth?

I think I hide my feelings behind my lie… could it be to forget them? Could it be that I forgot _you? _

I always left you to see my bloody mistake in my feelings towards you, and yet, you walk away, leaving my heart broken in myself! I hate you for it… I hate you for the love I feel!

And I always say that to myself, don't I?

Every Inch of you is my truth, the bloody truth of love I gave you and you declined…My truth, my love.

I love you, simple three words that make such difference; you hate me, simple three words that make my world crash every time I hear it.

And really, all I could say is: I love you!

And really all I ask is: Could you love me back?

And really all I want is: you…

You…

Oooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Such a short text I wrote when I was bored… I don't even know why I wrote this… I have it on my PC for two years now already… ah well, I like it anyways! Only one question… is this a Drabble? I really don't know…. Please help me here and review!

Kitty


	2. AN: reviewers thank you

No, this is not another chapter…. It's just to answer my lovely reviewers I had so far! And… I love you all! You're all such lovely people and readers and reviewers! Really, you're all such sweet persons :Claps Hands: and nooowwwww:

TO:

frappachino7babe: Hi, yes, I guess it is slightly confusing and strange and yes, Draco loves Harry but Harry rejects him… so to say. Actually, you can make your own story with it. Imagine what had happened that inspired Draco to think/write/talk/brood like this. This is a text where all that matters is the text and the readers imagination!

I'm bored too (): Oh thank youuuu… I beamed reading you review and… YES, I'll marry you! I'll marry you and all, and we'll have cute wittle baby's… ;-) No, really, are you serious? I thought he died in the fifth book… :-D :grins: I just love the 'serious' joke. Oh, and just one more thing… I'm incredibly bored right now, ao that's why I'm so crazy right now and always! Thank you for your review sweetheart (Well, if we're going to marry, I'll start calling you sweetheart!)

XXRoseDawsonXX: Thank you. You actually picked my favorite line of the text… Great minds think alike I would say! I'm happy you liked it, I was worried nobody liked it… HAHA, Franzi, I told you people liked reading my things. :Sticks tongue out at Franzi: Thank you!

StevenKingSilverDragon (Ruby): Well, I can't say more than thank you and that I'm touched knowing that people actually like this things I write :Sighs: I have a really low confidence.

Donnasguy (Michael): THANK YOU::Gives chocolate: This wonderful reviewer was the first I got on this 'text'. And at you all… he was the first to read it aaaannnddd… he read it some seconds after I published it. I was amazed at the seep that I received an review! Thank you Michael, I'm really happy you liked it.

That was it. It was just a special thank you to the first five reviewers! I really don't do this often, but as reviews always make me smile, I always have to thank those persons that got that smile on my face! Thank you at all of you who read this story and that had the patience to read this!

Kitty


End file.
